The Blue Blossom
by Lord Godric of Gryffindor
Summary: My 1st Religious work I encourge all of those who read it to accept Christ into their lifes, if I have influenced any of you please tell me via review


James dropped his pack on a chair, relieved to be home. The mission to Bagdad had been long and difficult, both mentally and physically. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the cushions of his bed and sleep. A quick glance at his 'brother in arms', Mike, told him that their thoughts were probably following the same pattern.

"Dude, I'm going in for the night," James said. "you should to do the same. You look nearly dead on your feet."

"Yes Master," Mike said jokingly after he yawned. The gunman trudged into his room, leaving the door open a gap.

James went into the kitchen and got himself something to drink. He sipped slowly, savoring the cool liquid. When he finished he set his glass in the sink and headed towards his room, flipping off lights as he went.

As he passed he noticed Mike's door was open, he paused and frowned. The Captian heard the soft voice of his comrade from inside the room.

"… thank you for keeping the Cap't and me safe in Bagdad. Please bless James and the rest of them with your never-ending love. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

James gazed into the room. Mike was rising from his kneeling position on the floor and climbing into bed. As he watched, the man flipped the switch of his bedside lamp and the room darkened.

James pulled back, his frown deepening. Mike had told him before that he practiced a religion. Though James didn't say it aloud, it was clear that he was an Atheist. His best friend had better things to do with his time then fantasizing about angels and miracles. Although somewhere deep down he was touched that Mike would ask for a blessing on him from whoever it was he prayed to.

He entered his room and changed into his sleep clothes. The Captain climbed into bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

James opened his eyes then shut them again. The light was so bright he feared it would blind him. But there was something different about this light. It seemed almost _alive_. It seemed to be coming from everywhere with no visable source and it was _warm_. This other worldly light suddenly increased a hundredfold and he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

When the Soldier risked opening his eyes again the light had softened and he could just make out the form a person in the light. The light around this figure was brightest making it difficult for him to tell who the person was.

As the being approached the light intensified again and James was forced to squint and look away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. James stiffened and looked up slowly, he was still kneeling on the ground and now there the being was crouched next to him, light flowing from the open face.

Now that they were closer James could clearly see that the person was a man but, he had no idea who he was. He had gentle blue eyes and brown hair. The mouth was forming a small smile and the man spoke.

"Hello James."

The voice was rich and deep and sent pleasant feeling down his spine.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked, his own voice shaking a little. "Where am I?"

That smile broadened. "Come, follow me. All will be known soon." The man rose gracefully and walked away.

James scrambled to his feet, not wanting to be left behind and get lost in this never-ending light.

But as they walked the scenery changed. The two men were no longer surrounded by light but by a beautiful garden. There were plants everywhere and each was more and more different then the next. There were trees and bushes covered in flowers. Every kind of plant imaginable could be found in this garden, he gazed around in pure awe.

When he found the man he was sitting on a bench that was tucked deep into the garden and surrounded by plants that flowered before his eyes. He gestured to the seat next to him and James sat, eying him warily.

"You have not answered my questions," he said.

The man turned to him. "No, I suppose I haven't," he said. "In regard to your fist question, who am I. I have been given many names. The Great I Am, Alpha and Omega, God. But for the time being you may call me Jesus."

James frowned. "Jesus?" The man nodded. "Are you telling me that you are the one my best friend was praying to, the delusion he worships?"

"I am the Son of the Most High, no mere delusion" Jesus said. He smiled. "But yes, I am the one to whom your 'brother' gives his praise."

James just stared, not quite sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"To answer your second question, " God continued, "You are with me. That is the only answer you will get."

James still considereding this, had yet to speak.

Jesus smiled again. "Surely those aren't the only questions on your mind," he said, his eyes dancing with a warm mirth.

James looked him in the eyes again. "How do you know who I am?" he asked quietly.

Those deep eyes softened. "I know all about you, James Anthony Varten," Jesus said, just as softly. "I know when you were born, how you came to the Army. I know about every little good and bad thing as well. I know about the pain you went through after Cassy's death and the joy and more importantly hope that Mike has brought to your life ."

James sat back feeling unnerved. Could he really believe this man? No, no he couldn't. Shaking his head he said, "This is not real. I am simply dreaming. When I wake up you will be gone."

"You always have been a stubborn man," Jesus murmured. "Though I did know you would not beleve all this at once, you won't even entertain the idea that this is perhaps more than just a vision of the night?"

"It would be stupid to believe in something that isn't real," James said firmly.

Jesus gazed past him. " Mike believes in me," he said, a touch of sadness now coloring his voice. "He is not one to put his faith in something that is not real, you know that of your 'brother'."

The Soldier followed his eyes and saw Mike sleeping peacefully in his room, completely oblivious to the angel above his head, the angel looked up and waved, the man waved back to him. James watched him sleep for a moment more then looked away, thinking it to be another illusion. He shrugged. "He is young. Young people can be easily swept away by a promising lie."

Seeing the man was not to be persuaded with words only, Jesus reached over and plucked a small delicate flower from a bush. Turning back to James he pressed the blossom into the callused hand, curling the fingers around it.

"Can you touch a lie, James?" he whispered.

Not having an answer, James just stared down at the perfect flower in his hand. It was deep blue in color and he could feel the downy softness of the petals.

"Our time together draws to a close James," Jesus said. "But I must ask something of you before I leave."

The man suddenly reached out and captured he's hands between his own. The harddened Captain noticed the pale white scars, one on each hand.

"Give me a _chance. _I promise you, you won't regret it." James lifted his eyes and gazed into the calming blue eyes. "Don't close your heart to me, James. Give me a chance."

As they stared at each other the garden around them began to fade away to be replaced by that warm light. As the light grew brighter, Jesus slowly faded out of view. James was once again on his knees as the glow overwhelmed him.

James woke with a start and his eyes darted around the room. The events of the night flashed through his mind and the Captain closed his eyes against the mess of images.

A dream? Could it all have really been a dream? It seemed so real.

_Give me a chance, James._

Jesus' words flowed through his mind sending a warm feeling through him, he shook his head. Could he trust that man?

_You're being silly, _he chided himself. _A dream have nothing to do with reality. _Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that this had been more than just a simple dream.

Shaking his head again, he tossed the covers back and climbed out of bed. As he pulled on his clothes he noticed something on the pillow on his bed. He froze, eyes widening.

Crouching down he picked up the object that had appeared on his bed. Hands trembling, he looked down at it, he suddenly heard a voice.

_I'm not the easiest to see. But, I ask you..._

He was being asked a question from the voice he knew belonged to God, this is the question I now ask in turn you for him.

_Will you give me a chance ?_

For in the palm of his hand sat a

_Small_

_Blue_

Blossom


End file.
